Polymer composites can be used to manufacture products for various industrial applications. In many environments, it may be useful for the product to have specific properties. In some applications it may even be necessary that the product meets the quality levels set for the application to function. Some composite products typically comprise wood material and at least one kind of plastic polymer. Such composite products may be used for several purposes, both indoors and outdoors.